Nikuro Tasanagi
tumblr_nm1vtbe3B51qc94buo1_500.jpg General Information Name: Nikuro Tasanagi Age: 26 Weight: 360lbs Height: 6'3 Eye Color: Gold Blood Type: B DoB: April 13th Apperance tumblr_ntpkatzwTx1qc94buo1_500.jpg tumblr_nkw7qhAMpE1qc94buo1_500.jpg Wolverine_(Clone)_(Earth-161)_0001.jpg tumblr_nicc2vwffR1qc94buo1_500.jpg 917b40f38aba91512e48585dbeb7a178.jpg 51bc108600ee4124457748de44a780d2.jpg Nik took alot of his fathers apperance traits growing up. From his body and strong jaw and over all masculanity. He's actually the only one of Keyths son's that look EXACTLY like him almost and acts like him. Kin looks more like his mother which oddly enough makes him look alot like a younger Keyome while sora is the spitting image of Michiko. Nik is just like his brutish father in apperance which ulitamtely made him a brutish son. With large arms, whide shoulders a thick neck and a broad chest. Nik works out ALOT and is always stuffing his face when he gets the chance to. Behavior/Personality *Goofy *Quickly Angered *Passionate *Fearless *Brave *Caring *Daredevil *Loving *Ambitious Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good - The Chaotic good alignment combines a good heart with a free spirit. A chaotic good character acts as their conscience directs them with little regard for what others expect. They make their own way, but are often kind and benevolent. They believe in goodness and right but have little use for laws and regulations. They hate it when people try to intimidate others and tell others what to do. They follow their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. 'Occupation/Class' The Honey Badger - The Honey Badger is Nik's Alias as a Viglnate. He hasn't offically joined Heroes Inc just yet. Doing small work around the city here and there. However he's still just getting used to his new powers. ___wolverine_x_force____by_wyv1-d6fuvn2.jpg 1837349-1305058445.jpg tumblr_nu2tv3HCChggga1sp8yqvo1_500.jpg 3411322-6414073017-33654.jpg Uncanny_X-Force_Vol_1_32_Textless.jpg e47920ce4188f3f8e545eb20e06c6af8.jpg 'Fighting Style' Nikuro is a master practioner of Thunderous boxing taught to him by Keyth Tasanagi himself. And a master at Bushido and samurai bladed styles of combat. ' Experiment Zero webcam-toy-photo4.jpg dexter-soy-wolverine-chaos-gd2013.jpg wolverine_fan_art_by_dr_manhttan-d8v2ifj.jpg After Nik was held hostage in the dark corners of Project Esper, he was spliced with a series of animals into his DNA. Along with his bones being reinforced with golden adamantine titantium. Nik has all of the animal traits to make him the perfect killing machine. With Enhanced sensory, and overly enhanced strength. Able to lift up 3 tons alone now. When he's angry enough he can tap into an unstoppable feral rage that he simply taps into and out of within an instant. He's extremly durable able to survive a nuclear level explosion and walk off, with a healing factor that heals all of his wounds almost instantly. With 14 Inch claws that extend from his knuckles that he can bring forth at will. He's spliced over with a Bear, Wolf, Lion, Honey Badger, Cheeta, and Ape. *Regenerative Durability *Feral Mind *Anger Empowerment *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology *Enhanced Condition *Hunting Intuition *Killing Instinct *Killing Intuition *Lunar Mind 'Chi Base (Optional) Advanced Physical: '''Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) However due to the advanced form of this chi base. Nikuro is able to enahnce himself even more so the average user. Able to turn his body into a fuming weapon of mass destruction. '''Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Weapon of Choice' TBA Allies/Enemies TBA 'Background' Nik Nik grow up in a home, a not so stable one but a home nevertheless. Nik is the son of Keyth Tasanagi. He didnt discover he had him until a few years after Kyoko had left. Nik's mother is a stripper and hooker known as Sekushi. She and Keyth had sexual relations at one point in his path before he met Kyoko and he apprantly had gotten her pregnant. And when Nik was 10 years old, Seksuhi died and he was sent off to live with his father whom hadnt even known he exsisted at this point. But, Keyth took him in. And out of all of his sons, he's the one whom seemed to respect Keyth the most. Kin admired Keyome, and Sora admired no one. But Nik did everything Keyth told him to, he was a good boy and he loved his father and his fathers work. And Keyth loved him all the same. Unlike the other boys, Nik followed in Keyths footsteps and wishes to be a Crimelord so he can up bring the value of his family even further then its current worth. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength Your Story *Click here to follow the story of Nikuro Tasanagi here -> The Honey Badger 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 17:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Generation 1 Category:The Honey Badger